dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor
Velociraptor is the most basic enemy in the games that feature them, serving primarily as the "grunts". In all Dino Crisis games that they are featured in, the Velociraptors have various colors that are all slightly different from each other, though the differences between each color varies depending on which game you are playing. Physical Description Velociraptors are small, agile predators. Their size can vary from species to species, ranging from 2 meters to 5 meters. The most prominent feature of a Velociraptor is the sickle-shaped claw on its feet. These sickle claws are capable of slicing through the victim's flesh, and may cause bleeding. They also have long arms, pointed snout, and long steady tails which help them to quickly change directions while running. Due to their small size, Velociraptors often hunt in groups. Gameplay Dino Crisis They were the most common prehistoric animals in the Ibis Island facility. They were incorporated into the game in a much more suspenseful and often terrifying way than they were in the sequels. They commonly stalked the corridors and rooms of the facility, occasionally ambushing Regina through windows or gates. Regina is alerted to their presence often by snarling and the clicking of their claws against the ground before she even sees them. Light firearms are the best way to deal with these dinosaurs, as it's a good idea to save the more powerful gear for later enemies. They come in a number of colors, with some having a greater resistance to firearms, and cause more damage when they attack Regina. In the middle of the game they come in pairs which is more dangerous. Their basic attacks is their bite. If Regina tries to run away from them, they will try to jump on her and nail her to the ground. Sometimes they grasp Regina by her arm and shake her violently from side to side. They may do an upwards headbutt instead of biting sometimes while chasing Regina. They have a stronger version, that have a blue coloration. Dino Crisis 2 These are the most common dinosaurs that you will meet in Dino Crisis 2. They will quickly jump at you with long sharp claws, pin you down and rip you to pieces with their sharp teeth. They can also whip you with their long tails. Using the Firewall is a good idea to defend yourself. Later in the game the Velociraptors come in different variants and are harder to kill if you are using light bullet firing weapons i.e. the handgun, sub machine gun etc. However they are fragile towards fire and Heavy Machine Gun. They have a tendency to come at you in groups of two or three, so the use of secondary weapons such as the firewall becomes a necessity if you don't want to take large amounts of damage. The variants of Velociraptors come from their scale color: from brown, swamp-green, red and blue Don't try to run because they will catch you easily and won't let you escape. Their attack is quite powerful. The blue one is capable of killing you in one or two hits, but only appears when you made a combo of 20 and go to the next area that have Velociraptors or Oviraptors. Run from velociraptors not aways is a good idea. Dino Crisis 2: Extra Crisis In Extra Crisis mode, you can play as the Velociraptors. It is very fast and does average damage. Player 2 gets to play as a blue raptor in Dino Duel mode if they select it, but it will have the same health and damage than player 1. Dino Stalker The Velociraptors once again present in the sequel of Dino Crisis 2. Again, the raptors have tendency to jump out from unexpected places and come in groups. Fortunately, they can be disposed off by using light firearms so you'll be able to keep your stronger weapons for later use. Theyr stronger version in this game is the Utahraptor, that is bigger and darker. Trinity have the hability to spawn Velociraptors and Utahraptors. Further Notes * The Velociraptors in Dino Crisis make a hissing sound when seeing the player. They share this same hissing sound with the giant snake Yawn from the original Resident Evil game. Both of these games where created and directed by Shinji Mikami. *They also make an appearance in the game Namco x Capcom as enemies. * This species of Velociraptor is most know as Deinoychus. * They are from the species ''Velociraptor antirrhopus, ''not from the species ''Velociraptor mongoliensis ''as many people think. Gallery Picture 4.png|Velociraptors eating Regina after killing her Dino Crisis_05.JPG|Regina encounter a velociraptor gfs_88277_2_7-cropped1.jpg|A Velociraptor attacking Regina Raptorwee.png 51986-Dino_Crisis_(E)-2.png|Velociraptor in Dino Crisis Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dino Crisis